In general, electronic circuits are used for generating an output voltage, in order to generate a prescribed value of an output voltage for driving a load, for a prescribed value or value range of input voltages. However, such a circuit arrangement requires a reference voltage, which is generally generated by means of a diode structure, for example a Zener diode. The current through the diode structure is generally limited by means of a pre-resistance and is proportional to the magnitude of the input voltage. In order that the current through the diode structure is sufficiently large, with a variable input voltage, the pre-resistance must be dimensioned correspondingly small, that is to say, at higher input voltages, the current consumption of the circuit arrangement increases. Instead of using a pre-resistance, diode structures may be supplied with current by means of current sources. Various types of current sources are known for this purpose from the publication “Tietze Schenk, 11th Edition, page 306 et seq.”. It is disadvantageous, that the disclosed current sources comprise a high operating current consumption and/or a high current variation of the output current for a variable input voltage. Band gap circuits for generating reference voltages are further known from the publication “Tietze Schenk, 11th Edition, page 975 et seq.”. It is disadvantageous in that context, that the band gap circuit for generating an output voltage, especially for a high input voltage range, comprises a high current consumption, which, for example, will tend to discharge the battery in applications in a motor vehicle with a switched-off ignition. Moreover, due to the introduction of a 42 volt on-board power supply system in motor vehicles, there exists the demand to generate a reference voltage for a voltage range from 6 volts to 60 volts. Furthermore, the demand exists to reduce the operating current consumption of such circuit arrangements due to the reduced battery capacity.